Ophiocordyceps sinensis (synonym: Cordyceps sinensis) is the most unique biological resource in China, belongs to Ascomycota, Sordariomycetes, Hypocreales, Ophiocordycipitaceae, Ophiocordyceps, and mainly originates in Tibet Qinghai, Yunnan, Sichuan, Gansu and other snow-capped and cold highland areas with an altitude over 3,000 meters in China. Ophiocordyceps sinensis fungus infects host insect, i.e., ghost moth larva and inactivates it, and the fungus-infected inactivated insect grows under a suitable condition to form an insect (inactivated insect) and grass (fungal fruiting body) composite morphological structure which is the authentic medicinal Ophiocordyceps sinensis. 
Medicinal and edible Ophiocordyceps sinensis is excellent in a plurality of functions, such as tonifying liver and kidney benefiting vital energy, regulating various consumptive diseases. In modern medicine, Ophiocordyceps sinensis is regarded as a natural immune regulator, a “natural large combination therapy” for human health care. Ophiocordyceps sinensis may produce a variety of physiologically active substances with anti-bacterial, anti-viral, anti-tumor, anti-radiation and immune-regulating functions, and has a wide application in medicine, food and modern biotechnology, etc., especially plays an important role in traditional tonic market in China, always wins trust and favor from nationals, and realizes hot sell in Japan, Korea, Southeast Asia, the United States and other international markets. Depletion of resources, strong demands and protection policies lead to its soaring market price. Wild Ophiocordyceps sinensis has been listed as a species under national secondary protection. In order to protect Qinghai-Tibet Plateau ecology and AOphiocordyceps sinensis resources so that Ophiocordyceps sinensis better serves human health, the only option is artificial Cultivation. However, due to harsh growing conditions if Ophiocordyceps sinensis, currently no mass artificial cultivation technology is available for Ophiocordyceps sinensis, although ferment cultivation of Ophiocordyceps sinensis anamorph-Ophiocordyceps sinensis or related fungi as well as products thereof have been put into market (Zhou et al., 2013, Informa Heathcare, DOI: 10.3109/07388551.791.245; Yue et al., 2013, International Journal of Medicinal Mushrooms, 15: 425-434.).
Currently few species of Ophiocordyceps sinensis fruiting bodies can be artificially cultivated successfully in the world. In addition to using a rice-containing medium to cultivate Cordyceps minlitaris fruiting bodies, Cordyceps minlitaris can be cultivated by using the insect as a host. Pan Zhonghua et al. (2002) (Jiangsu Sericulture, 24: 21-24) and Wang Xiqiang et al. (2002) (Journal of Anhui Agricultural Sciences, 30: 965-968) respectively use Bombyx mori L. and Cryptotympaua pustulata F. to cultivate Cordyceps minlitaris. Li Ruchun et al. (2005) (Mycosystema, 24: 349-355) infects Tenebrio molitor L. with C. formosana fungus to form rhizomorph. Li Taihui et al. (2005) (the national invention patent ZL200510101348.0) uses artificially cultivated Tenebrio molitor L. pupae to cultivate Cordyceps minlitaris stroma successfully. Some patents also describe methods for cultivation of Cordyceps minlitaris with silkworm pupae (Xu Daotian et al., 2000, ZL00130381.3; Li Jian, 2001, ZL01141386.7; Chen Ruiying et al., 1997, ZL97113190.2). Han Richou et al. (2006) (the national invention patent ZL200610123355.5) uses Galleria mellonella larvae to successfully cultivate Cordyceps minlitaris fruiting bodies.
Although in the invention patent application CN.201310432723.4, entitled “Ophiocordyceps sinensis fruiting body and cultivation method thereof”, an Ophiocordyceps sinensis fruiting body can be cultivated, but the application has the following three defects: 1. it requires as low-oxygen concentration (10 to 15% oxygen concentration) from inducing a fruiting body to developing the fruiting body, and if in the region with low altitude, maintaining the low-oxygen concentration for 5-6 months requires quite a substantial cost; 2, it requires a long period up to 5-6 months from inducing a fruiting body to developing the fruiting body; 3, the medium costs much and is not suitable for mass commercial cultivation.